


Freak Like Me

by pyrosgf



Series: Plotbunny Graveyard - Where Ideas Go To Die [7]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), America's Got Talent RPF, Andrew De Leon RPF, Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Anal Sex, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 14:12:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrosgf/pseuds/pyrosgf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy’s kind of a whore… and Adam’s gay guitarist, but it’s so fucking hard to find decent tail working for Adam Lambert.  There’s just not enough penis in the audience.  My second attempt at the Tommy Big Bang that fizzled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freak Like Me

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a non-profit, non-commercial work of fiction using the names and likenesses of real individuals. This fictional story is not intended to imply that the events herein actually occurred, or that the attitudes or behaviors described are engaged in or condoned by the real persons whose names are used without permission.

Tommy is kind of a whore for the stage. He loves the way it feels being up there playing his heart out and it’s even better when he’s up there with his best friends doing it. There are some drawbacks to being Adam Lambert’s gay guitarist though. He loves Adam’s fans but there’s a distinct lack of men in the audience. 

Tommy’s also kind of a whore for hot guys and really about the only action he’s been getting recently is Adam. Not that he’s complaining, Adam is a fantastic fuck, like A+, but every once in a while he needs something different, but finding something different with a penis at one of Adam’s shows is like finding a damned tampon in a tranny. 

Tommy hopes with every fiber of his being that tonight is different. A two month stretch of horny women is enough to kill anyone’s spirit though. He heads out on stage, grabs his guitar, and sighs at the wave of sound that washes over him. He feels it more than he sees it. He hears a distinctly male voice scream his name and he looks up in surprise and what he sees couldn’t shock him anymore if Jesus was standing there. Nope, instead it’s something right out of one of his wet dreams. The guy’s rocking some Manson-esque makeup, pale face with raccoon eyes, and a leather jacket with a see through top underneath. Tommy curses the stage for obscuring his view of the rest of the tasty morsel that’s standing there watching Tommy like he’s a god. Although he’s also praising this GA show because hot Manson boy is pressed right up into the stage and close enough that Tommy wants to toy with him while they’re performing. The night is looking up for sure. 

Tommy finds it interesting that when Kickin’ In starts pretty boy’s eyes don’t even flicker to Adam. Tommy prances up the stage, stands right in front of the dude, and lets his fingers caress the strings head thrown back and tongue sliding out wet his lips. Tommy feels something and when he opens his eyes and looks down, Tommy notices the guy rubbing his calf, his pretty red lips turned up in a wicked grin. Tommy groans, his dick throbs, and he thrust into his guitar. 

The rest of the show feels like one fucking drawn out piece of foreplay. Pretty boy touches him at every opportunity he gets and by the encore Tommy is ready to drop to his knees and kiss that teasing grin right off his face. To make matters worse Adam pulls out Purple Haze for the encore and comes over and licks into his mouth until Tommy feels lightheaded. Fucking bastard, jealous Adam is so fucking hot though. Tommy loves the way Adam reacts when he noticed Tommy flirting. And tonight when he brings his gorgeous little plaything backstage, Adam’s going to have a coronary. They’re not in a relationship persay and they’re not just fuck buddies either, but there’s nothing hotter than a fresh dick to play with knowing that when Adam gets his hands on Tommy again he’s going to do everything in his power to wipe every trace of Tommy’s ‘strange’ away. Possessive fucker, Tommy thinks, and smirks to himself when he waves down security to get them to bring his little Manson backstage. 

Down and dirty backstage after a show is possibly Tommy’s favorite thing, and it’s even better when it’s someone new. Security gives his boy the tour straight to the dressing room he’s sharing with the band and as soon as everyone sees he’s got company they scurry. He’d let his hot lil toy fuck him even if they stuck around, they found that out the hard way. 

“Holy hell I’m really backstage,” he says and walks over to Tommy still looking dumbstuck. 

“Name, are you legal?” Tommy asks and heads to the door to close and lock it. 

“Andrew, and I’m twenty, have ID if you wanna see it.”

“Yeah, and your cell, too. I need those for safekeeping. Last thing I need is pictures of me with a dick up my ass online. I mean it was bad enough when the naked pics got out and people found out I had a tattoo on my dick, man. You know how it is?”

“Not really, uhh fuck you?” Andrew squeaks and hands over his ID along with his phone. Once Tommy is sure he’s not gonna have some crazy mother screaming pedophile in his ear he drop both the phone and ID onto the table they used for the catering and then he starts stripping. 

“You’re not going to ask if I’m gay?”

“Baby, if you weren’t you wouldn’t have been groping me at every chance you got.”

“Point,” Andrew concedes and Tommy grins, kicks off his creepers, and wiggles out of his sweaty skinny jeans. His erection bobs between his legs and he shuffles over to Andrew.

“So you gonna fuck me like that or you gonna get naked because seriously I waited all night to see what you looked like in the jeans and now I want nothing more than to see what you look like out of them,” Tommy purrs and rises up on his tiptoes to nip at Andrew’s rosy bottom lip. Andrew makes a noise against Tommy lips when Tommy cups his cock through those sinfully tight jeans, and if that isn’t hot, the noise he makes when Tommy unzips him and maneuvers his hand inside to fondle Andrew’s bare cock is. Tommy growls in frustration, Andrew’s jeans not giving him enough room to move and Andrew responds immediately, unbuttoning his jeans and shoving at them. Tommy frees his hold on Andrew’s lip long enough to let him unzip his boots and take them off so he can work his jeans the rest of the way down his legs. When he’s finished he shrugs out of the jacket and Tommy has to bite his lip to hold in the moan when Andrew shucks the see through top he was wearing. Compared to Tommy, Andrew’s still a kid, but that kid has a gorgeous fucking body and without the height from the boots Tommy still has to look up to meet his eyes. When he does the glint in Andrew’s eyes sparks want and Tommy finds himself wanting to climb Andrew like a tree and idly wonders if he clings to him like a spider monkey if it would be off-putting. Instead in reaches and latches onto Andrew’s shoulders and tugs him down for a kiss. Andrew pulls Tommy closer while they kiss and Tommy squeaks in surprise when Andrew gets his hands on Tommy’s ass and lifts him up. Tommy takes the cue and without ever breaking this kiss wraps his legs around Andrew’s waist. Andrew carries him to the old dusty couch and carefully lowers them onto it. Tommy settles into Andrews lap, licks into his mouth one more time, and breaks the kiss with a gasp. 

“Bus call is in an hour… gotta move things along here,” Tommy pants and gets up to retrieve his bag. He returns to the couch and plops it beside Andrew then riffles through it for supplies. As much as he would _love_ to see those pretty red lips around his dick there just isn’t enough time. Instead he crawls back into Andrews lap, lube and condom in hand. He hands Andrew the rubber and pops open the lube to slick his fingers. He reaches back and slides two fingers inside, already so fucking turned on from their interactions during the show that he can hardly wait another second. Tommy watches Andrew open the condom and slides back enough to give Andrew room to put it on. Once Andrew’s finishes Tommy groans, grabs the lube, pours another healthy dose over his already slick fingers, and wraps them around Andrew. 

“Enough,” Andrew whimpers and Tommy shivers at the tone of Andrew’s voice. Tommy obeys, removing his hand and wiping it on the back of the couch. Tommy scoots forward and Andrew’s hands find his hips, guiding Tommy until the head of Andrew’s cock rests at his hole. Tommy twitches his hips and whines pitifully when Andrew holds him in place.

“Come on, come on, fuck!” Tommy growls and grips Andrew’s shoulders, nails digging in. Tommy sees Andrew flinch, but his hold on Tommy’s hips never changes. The focus and determination Tommy sees in Andrew’s eyes feel like a promise that the ride to the next venue isn’t going to be a comfortable one. Finally Andrew pulls Tommy down onto his dick, slow, so slow that Tommy is practically foaming at the mouth, curse words flying from his mouth like a fucked up prayer to Satan. 

“Such a filthy mouth,” Andrew purrs when Tommy is fully seated on his dick. Timmy groans in response and Andrew leans in and bites and sucks at his collarbone until Tommy is writhing in Andrew’s hold. 

“Cock-fucking-tease,” Tommy grunts and swats at Andrew’s hands until he loosens his grip on Tommy’s hips. Satisfied Tommy digs his nails into Andrew, hips shifting until he finds the angle that makes his toes curl, and then he bounces on Andrew’s cock. Pleasure floods his system and Andrew bites harder until Tommy feels teeth piercing his skin and Tommy whines, nails biting deeper into Andrew’s back. Together they moan and move together, faster and faster until Tommy is sure the room is spinning. His breath comes faster, the sounds from his mouth louder, and he completely forgets they’re in a dressing room backstage. 

“Someone’s going to hear you,” Andrew moans. 

Tommy shivers at the thought, hoping that someone does, a certain someone anyway. He wouldn’t mind is Adam saw him like this, riding Andrew’s cock like a good little fuck, working Andrew’s cock until he sees stars. And just as Andrew chokes out a warning that he’s close Tommy hears the door open. Tommy’s eyes lock on the door until and Adam shuffles in, eyes bugging out comically, but he doesn’t make a move to leave. Tommy can see Adam biting his lip and then he’s pulled back into the moment when Andrew thrusts up into him. Tommy grabs his cock in the small space between them, needing just that little bit extra and sinks down on Andrew’s cock, once, and then again as Andrew comes inside him. That last nudge of his prostate along with a firm grip stroking his cock like there’s no tomorrow and he cries out as he spills all over Andrew’s and his own stomach. When Tommy falls limp Andrew wraps his arms around him and holds him until he’s able to move again. When he does he notes Adam is no longer standing in the doorway, but has moved beside the couch. Tommy smirks at him and then carefully shifts until Andrew slides out of him and he gives him space to take care of the condom. When Andrew ties the condom and shifts to fling it behind him Tommy knows Andrew sees Adam standing there. 

Everything is eerily quiet for several seconds, Tommy’s eyes flickering between Adam’s face and Andrew’s. Andrew looks debauched, makeup smeared and Tommy’s sure he has traces of it over his own body. And Adam, Adam’s bottom lips is puffy and swollen from where he was chewing on it.

It’s Andrew who breaks the silence. “So you guys should probably head out. It’s a long six hour ride to the next show.”

Tommy quirks his head and wonders why Andrew knows this. 

“What can I say? I decided to attend this show. I actually live in Texas. I’ll be there tomorrow night. Heard you guys play tomorrow and have a day off. Any chance you’re staying in Texas?”

Tommy gives a wicked grin and when he glances at Adam he sees a matching expression. 

“Sounds like I’m going to get a private viewing of what I missed tonight,” Adam says and leans down to kiss Tommy. 

“Well, I figured since you walked in on us that the rumors about you two fucking were probably true. I just wasn’t sure if you’d want company on a hotel night.” 

“Oh it’s true,” Tommy assures. “And by the look Adam’s had on his face since he walked in, I think he’d like to see you fuck me again.”

“Yeah,” Adam admits. 

“Well, I’d be more than happy to join you after the show tomorrow night. I’ve got a ticket. I’ll give you my number or something so we can hook up afterward.”

“How about I let the venue know you’re coming and get you a backstage pass. Then you can just meet us after the show and head over to the hotel with us?” Adam suggests

“Sure, sounds good,” Andrew confirms.

“Alright then, we’ll see you tomorrow,” Tommy whispers and kisses Andrew before crawling out of his lap and pulling on street clothes from his bag. 

Once they all manage to get dressed, Andrew leaves them and Tommy drops to his knees in front of Adam and gives Adam a blowjob that makes his own toes curl.


End file.
